shades_k9t_pagefandomcom-20200213-history
Magic and DT
[ WIP, this isn't going to look nice. I'll fix it later lmao. ] [ I forgot if I was still using these --> [] instead of these --> () on articles so I'll just use the former. ] Determination and Magic are two major forces that are the main reason Kanines and Dragons are alive and can do math and shit. These things basically directred their evolution by speeding up the process of discovering fire(Magic was possibly used to make the first torches) and therefore letting them distract predators and actually think about things instead of running all the time. Dragons don't know jack shit about DT or Magic so we'll just ignore them for now. Kanines know some things about DT and Magic(Obviously more about the latter) but they're still far from fully understanding them. SO! Time for a big ass magic/dt infodump. :) Two materials- Roma and Rema. Named and 'discovered' by Reman scientist Derivus Tullius circa 1500 CE. Roma- Can burn through skin, PH of around 1. Liquid form does this very, very fast. Not safe to handle without extensive protection. Eating/drinking kills fast. Can conduct magical energy, but not electrical energy. Not ductile. Nonmetal. The gem itself is dark blue in color and is cloudy. Hardness of 7. Rema- Can irritate skin if exposed long enough. PH of around 2-4. Safe to handle, but protection(gloves, goggles, etc.) still reccommended. Do not eat/drink. Drinking even in small doses leads to death unless treated within ~48 hrs. Can conduct magical energy, but not electrical energy. Not ductile. Nonmetal. The gem is a lighter blue than Rema, and is clear and shiny. Hardness of 8. Another substance- Deritulos(Named after the scientist, duh.) Acidic, similar to Roma. PH of around 0-1, protection and a permit legally required to handle. Has been neutralized before, and it's theorized that the neutralized version could have use in the medical field. Research has not been done on this yet. Low melting point. Solid form not yet tested, but assumed to not be ductile. Cannot conduct magical or electrical energy. The liquid is dark red in color and cloudy. HOW MAGIC IS UNDERSTOOD TO WORK Magical energy is considered to be a type of energy just like mechanical, thermal, electrical, etc. energy and has been proved to be able to turn into different types of energy(I.e. magical energy turning into thermal energy when someone summons a fireball) MISC ARTICLES ABOUT MAGIC/DT The difference between invocational magic and productional magic(In which fire is used as an example)-By scientist Harvey Muller, c. 1984 Invocational magic involves converting magical energy to a different type of energy. One way of converting magical energy into thermal energy results in a fireball. This fireball has the exact properties that an ordinary fire has, and it's almost as if the magic user had summoned it. The user cannot control the properties of the fireball, but can direct it's motion to an extent. This is the easiest form of magic for many, and is the reason many works of literature depict a new magic student accidentally setting things on fire. Productional magic involves using the magical energy itself to create or change things. A fireball made from productional magic can be altered by the magic user very easily. It can be made so that it doesn't injure or burn anything except what the magic user wants, although this takes some practice. Spellcasting and why it isn't a thing-By scientist Gaius Kallo, c. 2017 Spellcasting has been used in many Kanic and Draconic works of literature even though, in Kanic society, it has been proven unneccesary. Spellcasting-And rituals in general, don't work. Why? Because magic requires concentration. It's been argued that spellcasting rituals improve concentration, but many people are too distracted by the patterns and incantations they think they need to say and do that they can't focus on the magic itself. Magic, when being used by Kanines, doesn't come from the earth, and it certaintly doesn't hear you. Carving patterns in the dirt won't help your students learn how to summon a pebble or two, and if they're taught to have a conversation with the air in front of them instead of doing magic, they'll never get anywhere. Alright im done writing fucking sciencxe articels i m judst gonna rant i domnt have the patience fucking SEROTONIN what the fuck man! OKAY so google dot com says that the brane makes serotonin ! but thats in the real world and the real world SUCKS. so uh in k9t its made in ur fuckeng sould. thats why slash is depresiion! i mean sure dude maybe some of it is made in ur brain but guess what??? slahs is fucking dead! he brain dont fcukig work! whaty the fuck is soulds made out of anyway you ask(even thogh you dont) uhhhhhhh fuck dude i dont know. ill just make some shit up because im in charge of this au. okay so actually the kanines dont even know. more tba